No Matter What
by LAurore
Summary: "No matter what, I'll be there for you" Jane to Lisbon, 1.17 C'est le moment de tenir sa promesse. JISBON bien sûr ! Hurt/comfort - Romance - Friendship / CHAPITRE 20 POSTE !
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! _

_Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Pour infos, je l'ai commencé juste aujourd'hui ! Les updates seront donc peut-être irrégulières. Même certainement. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire tous les jours parce que je travaille... Eh oui, il faut bien !^^ Donc voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

"No matter what, I'll be there for you. I will." (Jane to Lisbon, 1.17) C'est le moment de tenir sa promesse. Spécial Jisbon.

**NO MATTER WHAT**

Le parking du CBI était encore désert. Pas étonnant, il n'était même pas sept heures du matin. Jane gara sa DS à son emplacement habituel puis rejoignit le bâtiment. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il avait quitté les bureaux en compagnie de Lisbon. Parfois, pour ne pas dire la plupart du temps, il passait la nuit entière sur son canapé fétiche. La nuit dernière, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, non pas pour dormir - dormir ? Ce mot lui était devenu presque étranger ces dernières années, depuis Red John en fait, depuis que cet affreux smiley était peint sur le mur de sa chambre pour lui remémorer sans arrêt l'horrible double meurtre qui s'y était déroulé - mais pour prendre une bonne douche, et se changer. Il haussa les sourcils en constatant l'absence de la voiture de Lisbon. _Elle ne devrait pas tarder_ pensa-t-il. Car, même si Lisbon était la dernière personne à quitter les bureaux, mise à part lui, elle était aussi la première à y réapparaitre le lendemain ! Jane sourit à cette pensée. Et elle osait dire qu'elle n'était pas mordue de travail ? Franchement.

Quelques instants plus tard, un _ding_ retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Jane se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme du service de nettoyage. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis le gars prit place dans l'ascenseur tandis que Jane s'avança vers l'espace de travail. Comme à son habitude, il jeta machinalement un petit coup d'œil vers le bureau de Lisbon. Pas de lumière, rien. Elle n'était bel et bien pas encore arrivée. Jane ôta sa veste, la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis s'allongea confortablement sur son canapé. _Il est temps de faire un petit somme..._ se dit-il en lâchant un long soupir de fatigue, puis ses paupières se fermèrent naturellement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le bureau était devenu beaucoup plus bruyant. Il entendit des éclats de voix, parmi lesquelles il reconnut celles de ses collègues, Cho et Rigsby. Il grommela, puis s'étira nonchalamment, avant de se redresser et de laisser échapper un bâillement.

— Hey Jane ! s'exclama Rigsby quand il le vit réveillé.

— Hey, répondit Jane, encore un peu groggy. Lisbon est arrivée ?

Cho et Rigsby se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.

— On ne l'a pas encore vue, non, répondit Grace.

La jeune femme venait d'apparaître dans l'espace de travail, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Jane fronça les sourcils à sa réponse. _Bizarre… Elle n'arrive jamais la dernière…_

— Il est quelle heure ? s'enquit Jane.

Grace but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre :

— Huit heures et demie.

— Eh, t'en fait pas, lança Cho devinant les pensées du mentaliste, elle va arriver.

— Mmm.

Sur cette réponse, Jane se leva de son canapé et fila dans la kitchenette se préparer un thé en pensant : _Pourvu que Cho ait raison…_

* * *

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser. Ce sera sans doute que des petits chapitres comme ça, mais il y en aura beaucoup ! Normalement !^^_

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça encourage à continuer. **Reviews = je continue** ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Très court, je le reconnais... Mais ce n'est que le début ? Est-ce que ça vous plait ?_

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à passer à travers les rideaux permettaient de distinguer une silhouette allongée sur un lit. Posé sur la table de chevet, un radio-réveil continuait de diffuser de la musique quand l'animateur radio annonça :

— Bonjour ! Il est neuf heures, place au journal…

A cette annonce, la jeune femme endormie émergea lentement, puis prenant soudain conscience de l'heure, elle se redressa vivement. Elle éteignit son radio-réveil puis resta un moment le front plissé, les yeux à peine ouverts, éblouie par la luminosité. Puis elle porta la main à son front et soupira. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de folie la nuit dernière. Au contraire. Elle était restée au CBI jusque tard dans la nuit à finir de remplir ses papiers… Elle aimait son boulot, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais la partie administrative était ce qu'elle préférait le moins, surtout depuis que Jane avait intégré son équipe. Avec ses combines, il ne lui donnait que plus de paperasse à faire ! Elle soupira de nouveau et se retourna vers son réveil qui affichait désormais 9 : 03. _Il est peut-être temps que je me lève !_ se dit-elle en réalisant que son réveil avait dû sonner plusieurs heures avant qu'elle n'émerge. Mais tellement épuisée qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien entendu… Lisbon souleva ses draps et posa un pied par terre. Soudain, une grimace déforma son visage et elle fonça dans la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Un gargouillis se rappela à elle et elle vint se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis se rallongea doucement. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très très plaisir ! Et oui, désolée pour ces tous petits riquiquis chapitres... Mais je ne sais pas trop comment couper sinon... Bref, en voilà un troisième ! Bonne lecture toujours ! ;-)_

* * *

Jane était allongé sur son canapé, le regard fixé au plafond.

— Il est quelle heure Grace ?

— Dix heures.

Jane serra la mâchoire. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle aurait dû être arrivée. _Deux _heures. Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Jane pris une profonde inspiration pour contrôler l'inquiétude qui commençait à le gagner, quand soudain, le _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentit. Il se redressa brusquement et scruta le hall espérant enfin voir apparaître Lisbon. Mais la jeune femme ne se présenta pas et il se laissa retomber dans son canapé en soupirant.

— Arrête un peu, mec, lança Rigsby. Tu me stresses à te redresser comme ça d'un coup à chaque fois que t'entend l'ascenseur.

— Il a raison Jane, approuva Grace. Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. Lisbon va arriver.

— Elle a sans doute eu une panne de réveil, supposa Cho.

— Depuis quand Lisbon a des pannes de réveil ! s'exclama Jane, un poil agressif.

— Ça peut arriver à tout le monde des pannes de réveil, plaida Rigsby en mordant timidement dans sa barre de céréales.

Cette mésaventure lui serait-elle-t-il déjà arrivée ?

— Surtout qu'elle bosse comme une dingue, ajouta Cho.

— Lisbon n'a pas eu de panne de réveil, affirma Jane. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je le sens.

— Ne te mets pas de telles choses dans la tête ! Lisbon va bien, j'en suis sure.

— Peut-être qu'elle est malade ?

— Et elle n'aurait prévenu aucun d'entre nous ! s'exclama Jane, pas convaincu du tout. Et elle était en pleine forme hier !

A cette remarque, il réfléchit. En pleine forme ? Mouais… Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement. Même si elle avait essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, le mentaliste qu'il était avait remarqué qu'elle était beaucoup moins souriante que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et, surtout, elle prenait tout juste la peine de riposter à ses petits pics affectueux. Et cela, depuis quelques jours quand il y repensait. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était simplement malade, car même malade, il était certain que la Lisbon qu'il connaissait viendrait au travail ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident ? Ou peut-être était-ce lié à l'un de ses frères ? Peut-être avait-elle appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Agents !

La voix d'Hightower le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées. Et les trois agents se tournèrent illico vers leur supérieure.

— La police d'Oakland vient de m'appeler. Un homme a été retrouvé sans vie dans un parc. Vous êtes chargés de l'affaire.

— Mais… euh… On n'attend pas Lisbon ? demanda Rigsby.

— Non, elle arrivera un peu plus tard.

— Il y a un problème avec Lisbon ? s'inquiéta Jane.

Pour toute réponse, Hightower tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle ne lâcha pas un mot puis revint à ses agents.

— Vous pouvez commencer sans elle, non ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Rigsby, quelque peu intimidé.

— Bon, voici le dossier de l'affaire, déclara-t-elle en tendant à Cho une chemise en carton. La victime s'appelle Carl Markinson, 24 ans. Il a été retrouvé ce matin…

Hightower leur livrait les détails de la nouvelle affaire, mais déjà, Jane n'écoutait plus. Le bref regard qu'il avait échangé avec Hightower et la réponse qu'elle leur avait donné laissaient penser qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux concernant l'absence de Lisbon. Et ceci, l'inquiétait encore davantage… Ou alors, _ou alors_, et c'est ce qu'il espérait, d'un certain côté, elle savait pourquoi elle n'était pas là, mais elle ne pouvait, ou ne _voulait_, pas le leur dire… Oui, il préférait ça. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il dans ce cas ?

* * *

_N'oubliez pas, reviews ! ;-)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Vous serez sans doute fixé quand à ce qui se passe avec Lisbon ! Ou pas. Mais je pense que si !^^_

* * *

Lisbon était assise sur une chaise. Elle se tenait droite, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Ses yeux émeraude scrutaient la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs blancs, quelques tableaux rappelant le continent africain accrochés aux côtés d'affiches de prévention sur la grippe, entre autre. Malgré les couleurs chaudes de ces tableaux, cet univers demeurait froid. Si froid qu'un frisson la traversa. Autour d'elle, d'autres personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants, patientaient comme elle. Certains paisiblement, d'autres étaient un peu plus angoissés. Comme elle. Lisbon tordait ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte. Elle observait les autres "patients", quand son regard se posa sur la femme enceinte qui feuilletait une revue que l'équipe médicale laissait à disposition. Ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle inspira profondément, puis la voix d'une autre femme demandant à sa petite fille qui chahutait de se calmer attira son attention. Lisbon sourit en regardant fillette. De jolies boucles blondes descendaient jusque dans le milieu de son dos, et ses yeux bleus… _Oh quels jolis yeux…_ L'image de Jane lui vint alors à l'esprit et elle ferma les yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur s'intensifier… Qu'allait-il penser ? Puis une voix résonna :

— Teresa Lisbon ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit une jeune femme en blouse blanche dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'attente.

— Oui.

— C'est à vous.

Lisbon avala sa salive puis se leva de sa chaise, rassembla ses affaires, et suivit l'infirmière. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était prêt à exploser. _J'ai jamais autant angoissé pour une prise de sang…_ pensa-t-elle, et c'était surement vrai.

* * *

_Voilà, alors il faudra peut-être attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite parce que j'ai pas accès à Internet facilement puisque je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment, mais je devrais rentrer le 1er sept ! _


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voici la suite ! Courte je sais, désolée. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : "lentement mais surement" ! ;-) N'oubliez pas, reviews !_

* * *

— On n'avancera à rien en restant ici ! s'exclama soudain Rigsby en levant le nez de la paperasse à quoi se résumait pour le moment le dossier de l'affaire que venait de leur remettre Hightower. On devrait plutôt aller à Oakland et interroger les proches.

— Je suis d'accord, mais on attend Lisbon, répondit Cho, qui venait de réapparaître dans l'espace de travail avec un fax. C'est le rapport du légiste ! Notre Carl Markinson a la nuque brisée.

— Tu veux dire qu'il serait tombé accidentellement sur un banc et se serait tué ! s'étonna Rigsby. Dans ce cas, pourquoi on nous demande d'enquêter !

— Parce qu'il porte des traces de coups.

— Oh.

— Oui, oh, confirma Cho.

— Mmm Grace ?

— Bientôt onze heures Jane, répondit la jeune agente qui pianotait sur son ordinateur, devinant sa question avant même qui la lui pose.

Il faut dire qu'il posait la même question toutes les dix minutes… Jane soupira. _Mais où est-elle passée ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle n'est jamais arrivée si tard… Y a un truc de pas normal, y a un truc de pas normal…_

— Arrête de t'en faire comme ça Jane, dit Cho, le coupant dans ses pensées. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

— C'est clair ! s'exclama Rigsby. C'est Lisbon quoi ! Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Grace ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette réponse.

— Elle n'est pas invincible non plus…

— Hightower l'a dit elle-même, elle aura un peu de retard, tempéra Cho.

— Peut-être qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ? supposa Grace, cherchant encore des excuses à l'absence de leur patronne.

— Un rendez-vous ! Quel rendez-vous ? Elle me l'aurait dit.

— Pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ? C'était peut-être personnel…

Un énième _ding_ retentit alors et les trois agents et Jane se tournèrent vers le couloir. _Alléluia !_ Pour la première fois de la journée, un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jane au moment où il découvrit enfin Lisbon, saine et sauve, marcher vers eux.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hey ! _

_Désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais prévenu ! Bon, je suis enfin de retour chez moi mais je ne suis pas certaine pour autant d'avoir le temps de continuer cette histoire pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je N'ABANDONNE PAS cette histoire ! Je reprends le boulot la semaine prochaine et d'ici là j'ai plein plein de trucs à faire comme je ne suis pas revenue chez moi pendant près de 3 mois ! Bref, voilà la suite que vous attendez tous !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'ai pour habitude et pour principe de répondre à chaque reviews mais je n'ai pas le temps... Mille excuses. En tout cas, vos messages me font très plaisir !  
_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je poste trois chapitres !_

_Bonne lecture ! ;) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !^^_

* * *

Tous la suivaient du regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Elle était pâle, avait l'air fatigué, même si elle marchait d'un pas dynamique. Pour brouiller les pistes, sans doute… Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle vienne les saluer dans l'espace de travail et s'excuser de son retard, Lisbon se contenta d'un bref :

— Bonjour les gars !

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau et s'y enferma. _Trop dur…_ Les trois agents se regardèrent, interloqués par le comportement de leur supérieure. Jane, quant à lui, se leva et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique….

Jane se tenait devant la porte, incertain de la façon dont elle allait l'accueillir. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et frappa - oui, frappa, lui, Patrick Jane - et attendit une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

— Oui.

Jane ouvrit alors la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

— Je peux ?

Assise derrière son bureau, Lisbon esquissa un sourire, ce qui réconforta Jane. _Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas si mal que ça finalement ?_ se laissa-t-il espérer.

— Y a du progrès, lâcha Lisbon.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as frappé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Jane se retourna et observa la porte. En effet, il avait frappé. Comme quoi il était bien perturbé…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Jane haussa les sourcils. _Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui m'amène ! Tu te pointes à onze heures et tu me demandes ce qui m'amène ? Mais t'étais passée où ?_ Jane étouffa ses réflexions et se contenta de l'observer, de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui ne tarda pas à mettre mal à l'aise Lisbon.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Jane avait les yeux ancrés dans les siens, visiblement concerné, quand il demanda :

— Ça va ?

Lisbon sembla surprise par sa question. Ou prise au dépourvu. Plutôt prise au dépourvu…

— Oui, répondit-elle tout en allumant son ordinateur.

— Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi tu arrives si tard ?

Et _boom_, la question ! Allait-elle lui répondre ? Pas sûr, voire même pas sûr du tout, mais au moins, il aurait tenté le coup.

Lisbon avala sa salive. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Jane allait-il deviner ? Ou peut-être était-ce déjà fait ? Finalement, elle délaissa l'écran de son ordinateur et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son consultant.

— Ce n'est pas tes oignons.

_Je m'en doutais. _

— Il est arrivé quelque chose à un de tes frères ?

— Non !

— Ne me dit pas que tu as eu une panne de réveil, parce que je ne te croirais pas !

Lisbon allait pour répliquer quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

— Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Cho.

— Excusez-moi patron, mais Hightower nous a confié une nouvelle affaire et on aimerait faire un petit débrief avant de partir sur la scène de crime. Si vous pouvez venir.

— D'accord, j'arrive.

Sur ce, Cho referma la porte. Lisbon se leva de son fauteuil et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses agents quand elle remarqua que Jane ne bougeait pas.

— Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Jane sortit alors de ses pensées et se tourna vers elle.

— Hein ?

— On a une nouvelle affaire ! Au boulot !

— Oui, souffla Jane, l'air absent.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Elle le trouvait bizarre tout à coup, vraiment bizarre. Mais c'était Jane après tout ! Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Elle le laissa passer devant elle et allait refermer la porte derrière elle quand il se retourna sans prévenir et posa subitement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lisbon.

— Jane, qu'est-ce qu…

— Si tu as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi, Lisbon, déclara-t-il alors, d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde. Tu le sais, ça ?

Lisbon hocha la tête, un peu troublée par le comportement de Jane, puis rajouta, un petit sourire en coin, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère soudainement devenue grave :

— C'est noté…

— Je suis sérieux.

— Moi aussi.

Le consultant et sa supérieure se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Jane finit par enlever ses mains des épaules de Lisbon et regagna l'espace de travail. Lisbon resta immobile un instant, comme sous le choc. Son cœur battait fort de nouveau. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, puis rejoignit ses agents, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître, tant qu'elle le pouvait…


	7. Chapitre 7

Après le débriefing, les agents du CBI s'étaient aussitôt mis en route pour Oakland, à l'exception de Van Pelt, restée aux bureaux pour effectuer des recherches. Au cas où ils auraient été amenés à se séparer une fois à Oakland, l'équipe avait pris deux véhicules, et bien évidemment, Jane avait insisté pour aller avec Lisbon…

Les yeux rivés sur la route, la jeune femme était silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sacramento et ce silence commençait à peser au goût Jane, qui décida d'allumer la radio.

— Eteint ça, tu veux ? protesta aussitôt Lisbon.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. Eteint la radio.

Jane sourit. Il avait atteint son but : faire réagir Lisbon.

— Jane…

— Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, objecta-t-il, tel un enfant.

Lisbon serra les dents. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste éteindre cette fichue radio ?

— Ça me dérange, point. Maintenant éteint.

L'agacement commençait à la gagner. Mais Jane s'en fichait pas mal. Ses yeux bleus dévisageaient Lisbon. Il essayait de lire en elle, de deviner ses pensées… En vain, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait beau voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. _Pas encore, _précisa-t-il pour lui-même. Mais il y parviendrait. Qui pouvait résister à Patrick Jane ?

— Jane, t'es sourd où quoi ! s'énerva Lisbon. Je t'ai dit…

Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à éteindre elle-même la radio, sa main heurta celle de Jane, qui appuya sur le bouton avant elle. Le mentaliste en profita pour saisir son poignet, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

— Parle-moi Teresa.

Lisbon se dégagea aussitôt de son emprise et rétorqua :

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

— Non.

Lisbon le fusilla du regard. Mais pourquoi voulait-il toujours tout savoir quand il s'agissait d'elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, Jane !

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

— C'est ma vie ! Et je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

— Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, répondit-il en toute sincérité. C'est pas dans ton habitude d'arriver si tard… Alors je me demande ce qui se passe…

— Il ne se passe RIEN, ok ! Alors fiche-moi la paix !

Jane haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir Lisbon sortir ainsi de ses gonds.

— Ok…

Lisbon se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Ou du moins, elle essayait. Ses yeux verts fixaient la route, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Elle repensait aux derniers évènements de la matinée. Son rendez-vous, les résultats qu'elle attendait… Ou pas. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur, parce que tout à coup, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle, qui pourtant ne supportait pas de ne plus contrôler les choses, ne maîtrisait plus rien. Sa vie pouvait changer du tout au tout, et elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle allait devoir assumer. Mais était-elle prête ? _Non…_ Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait envie de craquer, de laisser ses larmes couler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas là, pas maintenant, pas devant Jane. Elle était forte, courageuse, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer comme ça.

Assis sur le siège passager, Jane l'observait et n'avait aucun mal à deviner son angoisse, sa détresse, sa colère envers elle-même plus qu'envers lui finalement. Ses mains moites serraient le volant, sa mâchoire était crispée, et il percevait son pouls s'accélérer au niveau de son cou. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler…


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voici le dernier chapitre de la journée ! Encore désolée pour la taille de ces 'chapitres'..._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'ils étaient murés dans le silence. Cela avait laissé le temps à Lisbon de se calmer. Elle s'était reprise, Jane avait pu le constater. Elle tenait de nouveau fermement le volant dans ses mains et était attentive à la route. De même, sa respiration était redevenue normale. Jane l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Devait-il faire perdurer ce silence ? Ou au contraire, devait-il enfin le briser et s'excuser ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister autant auprès de Lisbon… En même temps, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était juste curieux. Et inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Lisbon s'était emportée, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La Lisbon qu'il connaissait restait toujours maître d'elle-même. Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée tout à coup ? _Parce que j'ai touché une corde sensible…_ Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle soit tant sur la défensive ? Quel secret tentait-elle de lui cacher ? Jane scrutait maintenant le visage de Lisbon. Il ferait mieux de s'excuser… Après tout, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Ne lui avait-il pas dit la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un container qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider, qu'elle le veuille ou non ? Même si bien souvent, il se cachait derrière ses enfantillages et ses coups tordus, cette fois-ci, il avait été sincère et le pensait vraiment. Il ne pouvait vraiment l'expliquer, mais quelque chose les liait Lisbon et lui. Quelque chose de puissant. Une alchimie opérait. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Le regard inquiet qu'il portait sur la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt était devenu plein de tendresse. Il l'aimait. Etait-ce une révélation ? Bien sûr que non. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sans doute. Mais d'un amour fraternel. Vraiment ? Jane secoua la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas se laisser aller sur ce terrain. Encore moins en présence de Lisbon. Il tourna la tête et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forêt qu'il apercevait au loin, ce qui lui fit repenser à l'enquête. Mieux valait parler de l'enquête que de Lisbon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait… Jane prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança, croisant les doigts :

— On peut passer à la morgue ?

Lisbon détacha ses yeux de la route pour les tourner vers son consultant. Elle le voyait bien, il redoutait sa réaction. L'aurait-elle effrayé tout à l'heure ? Cette idée l'amusa et elle esquissa un sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane, qui sourit à son tour. Visiblement, il avait pris la bonne décision : oublier ce qui s'était passé.

— Pourquoi tu veux aller à la morgue ? demanda Lisbon.

Il avait raison. Elle préférait de loin ce sujet de conversation.

— Le légiste nous a déjà transmis son rapport.

— Je sais, mais j'aimerais quand même voir le corps.

Lisbon lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Patrick Jane, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

— Aucune ma chère, sourit-il, ravi de voir qu'elle était prête à badiner de nouveau avec lui. Juste une intuition.

— Du genre ?

— Du genre je pense que le corps de la victime nous livrera le coupable.

— Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Lisbon, ironique.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane. Lisbon le regardait, sceptique. En même temps, quand elle y repensait, ses intuitions n'avaient pas été trop mauvaises jusqu'à présent - mis à part avec ce diamant que Jane avait cru en toc et qu'ils avaient dû chercher à quatre pattes dans les bureaux pendant des heures après qu'il ait tenté de l'écraser avec un extincteur… Du grand Jane quoi ! Lisbon sourit en repensant à cette scène. La tête de Jane quand il s'était rendu compte que le diamant n'était effectivement pas en toc… Lisbon croisa justement le regard bleuté de son consultant. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux.

— Ok, on y va, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Après tout, il avait peut-être raison… Jane esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il le sentait, cette affaire serait vite bouclée… Et c'était tant mieux ! Il pourrait de cette façon se consacrer davantage à Lisbon et la supporter, quelque soit le secret qu'elle tentait de cacher…

* * *

_D'après vous, quel secret cache Lisbon ? Oh je me doute que vous avez une idée mais bon, je pose quand même la question !^^_

_Allez, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! J'espère que malgré les délais, vous continuerez à lire cette histoire !_

_N'oubliez pas : _"Lentement mais sûrement"

_LAurore_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Sorry sorry pour les délais ! Pas d'excuse ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire malgré les délais..._

_Voici pour vous le neuvième chapitre. Ça avance toujours aussi lentement... Mais sûrement ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane et Lisbon se retrouvaient à la morgue. Lisbon détestait cet endroit. L'atmosphère y était froide, et voir ses pauvres gens sans vie parfois dans un si mauvais état lui donnait des nausées… Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter ce genre d'endroits en devenant flic…

— Je ne comprends pas Agent Lisbon, déclara le médecin légiste en les conduisant vers la pièce où se trouvait le corps de leur victime. Je vous ai envoyé le rapport…

— Je sais, mais nous aimerions voir le corps.

Le légiste tourna les yeux vers Jane, qui se contenta de sourire, comme d'habitude. _Il sait qui je suis,_ devina Jane. En même temps, qui ne le savait pas ? « Un faux médium vient prêter main forte au CBI ! » On ne pouvait pas passer à côté, surtout compte tenu de son passé… Tout le monde ou presque, savait ce que John le Rouge lui avait fait endurer. Et puis, ses petites combines pour démasquer les coupables avaient fait le tour de la Californie !

— Voilà Carl Markinson, annonça le légiste en s'arrêtant devant le cadavre d'un jeune homme brun à moitié recouvert d'un drap, et étendu sur une table.

Jane s'approcha et observa minutieusement la dépouille tandis que le légiste récapitula ce qu'il avait écrit dans son rapport.

— Il porte des traces de coups sur le buste, les bras et les jambes, ce qui laisse penser qu'il s'est battu avec quelqu'un. Je dirais que son agresseur est un homme, assez corpulent, qui s'y connaît en arts martiaux.

Lisbon lança un regard interrogateur au légiste. _Qui s'y connaît en arts martiaux ?_

— Les coups ont été donnés à des endroits stratégiques, Lisbon, expliqua Jane. Regardez, il n'a pas été frappé au visage.

Effectivement, le visage de la victime était dépourvu d'ecchymoses.

— Si son « agresseur » avait voulu le tuer, continua Jane en mimant les guillemets, il l'aurait directement frappé au visage et mis K-O. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

— Carl Markinson a dû être déséquilibré durant la bagarre, confia le légiste. Et il s'est brisé la nuque en heurtant le banc. Mais je doute que ça ait été volontaire. Comme dit monsieur Jane, si son agresseur avait voulu le tuer, il savait comment s'y prendre.

Lisbon regarda tour à tour Jane et le légiste, dubitative. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Qu'il ne s'agissait finalement qu'un accident ? Deux hommes s'étaient battus, quoi, pour le plaisir et l'un était mal retombé et s'était tué ? Mouais… Elle n'était vraiment convaincue…

Finalement, Lisbon secoua la tête, laissant toutes ces questions de côté et demanda :

— Autre chose ?

— Non, répondit le légiste.

— Humm, souffla alors Jane, qui, les mains dans les poches de son veston, était encore en train d'ausculter le corps du pauvre gars…

Lisbon et le légiste se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

— Humm, répéta-t-il en relevant la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Qu'il aimait faire mariner ses collègues !

— Mais encore ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Jane se pencha sur le cadavre, puis recula.

— Dites-moi, c'est pas un suçon, ça ?

Lisbon s'approcha de la victime et regarda là où Jane pointait son doigt. Elle releva la tête et lâcha, un brin d'agacement dans la voix :

— On dirait oui.

Jane haussa les sourcils, songeur, mais se fit un plaisir de garder le silence, au grand dam de Lisbon, qui leva les yeux au ciel. _Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes_, _Jane. Accouche ! _

— Il avait une petite amie, et alors ? soupira l'Agent. Où tu veux en venir ?

— D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Carl Markinson faisait dans ce parc à cette heure matinale, en plein mois de décembre de surcroît ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

— J'en sais rien ! Il avait peut-être un rendez-vous !

Jane hocha la tête.

— Avec une femme, rajouta-t-il. Il avait un rendez-vous _secret_ avec une femme.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit aussitôt le mobile. Son visage se figea alors quand elle découvrit le numéro affiché sur l'écran. Soudain, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration devint plus difficile. Elle déglutit avec peine, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était le coup de téléphone qu'elle redoutait, le coup de téléphone qui allait peut-être changer sa vie… Ses yeux verts fixaient le portable, incapable de décrocher. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué Jane et le légiste qui la regardaient curieusement, se demandant pourquoi elle ne décrochait pas…

— Lisbon ? murmura Jane.

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa transe et croisa le regard empli d'inquiétude de son consultant. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent intensément un court instant, rendant mal à l'aise le légiste qui sentait quelque chose passer entre eux. Il n'avait pas tord. Ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens avaient permis à Jane de lire le désarroi de Lisbon. Encore quelques secondes, et il aurait presque pu savoir pourquoi, mais la jeune femme brisa le contact et reporta son attention à l'écran de son portable. Son cœur battait encore fort contre sa poitrine, l'angoisse. Mais elle décida d'oublier. _Plus tard…_ Le moment était mal choisi. _L'endroit_ était mal choisi. Elle était à la morgue ! Lisbon ferma les yeux un bref instant, les rouvrit, prit une profonde inspiration et appuya enfin sur la touche rouge. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, comme de soulagement. _Même si ce n'est que repousser l'échéance, _réalisa-t-elle.

Le légiste se racla la gorge, rappelant à la fois à Lisbon sa présence et aussi la raison de sa propre présence dans ces locaux.

— Euh… excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle en ramassant son portable. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et soupira fortement. Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Elle porta la main à son front et chassa les mèches de cheveux qui envahissaient son visage. Elle soupira de nouveau, et s'appuya contra la table sur laquelle était étendu le corps de leur victime. La tête lui tournait maintenant. _Manquait plus que ça…_

— Lisbon, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jane en la voyant se cramponner ainsi.

Lisbon hocha la tête. Pourtant, son visage extrêmement pâle disait tout le contraire… _Pas bon signe, ça_, pensa Jane en son for intérieur.

— Lisbon, assis-toi.

Le ton de sa voix s'était voulu ferme. La jeune femme était affreusement pâle et tenait apparemment difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'évanouisse sur le carrelage froid de l'institut médico-légal… Jane passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et la guida vers une chaise.

— Ça va aller Jane, insista Lisbon, dont pourtant la voix s'affaiblissait.

— Oui, oui, mais je préfère que tu t'assoies, répondit Jane qui la tenait fermement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fameuse chaise.

— Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, déclara le légiste pour se rendre utile.

— Là, assis-toi, commanda Jane en la faisant s'asseoir doucement.

Lisbon se laissa faire. Normal, elle était en état de semi-conscience. Ses paupières s'abaissaient, puis se rouvraient péniblement.

— Lisbon, reste avec moi, dit-il en tapotant gentiment sur ses joues. Lisbon…

Elle entendait le son de sa voix, mêlée aux bourdonnements d'oreille.

— Lisbon, parle-moi.

Elle aurait aimé lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

— Garde les yeux ouverts, je t'en prie.

Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes… Et elle était si fatiguée… Elle ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps…

* * *

_Allez, un petit cliffhanger pour vous faire enrager !^^_

_N'oubliez pas, reviews ! Ça m'encourage à écrire même si (je m'en excuse encore) je mets longtemps à poster..._

_A bientôt j'espère ! ;-)_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hey ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Deux chapitres en deux jours ! C'est pas magnifique, ça ?^^_

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire. Encore quelques chapitres et vous saurez ce qui se passe avec Lisbon. Je sais, je vous fait mariner, hein ?^^_

_Oh, j'allais oublier ! Merci pour vos reviews ! ;-) Mais y en a jamais trop !_

* * *

— Lisbon ?

La voix de Jane était moins certaine, trahissant par là son inquiétude grandissante.

— Teresa, tu m'entends ? Eh, réveille-toi. S'il te plait.

_Tu peux pas me lâcher !_

Jane continuait de tapoter ses joues, mais plus énergiquement cette fois.

— Lisbon, s'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Les lèvres sèches de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent alors progressivement et un son en sortit.

— Elle revient ! Elle revient ! s'écria Jane reprenant tout à coup confiance, au moment-même où le légiste réapparaissait avec un verre d'eau.

— Lisbon ? Lisbon, ouvre les yeux.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

— Allez Teresa, l'encouragea-t-il. Reviens.

Les cils de la jeune femme papillonnèrent alors. Et Jane ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand elle ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux.

— Oh punaise, Lisbon, tu m'as fait une des ces frayeurs !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en découvrant la tête affolée de Jane.

— C'est pas drôle ! Me refait plus jamais ça !

Lisbon avala sa salive avec difficulté. Dieu que sa gorge était sèche…

— Tenez, buvez un peu.

Lisbon releva la tête et croisa le regard du légiste qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

— Merci.

Lisbon saisit le verre et but quelques gorgées, tout en scrutant la pièce. Elle était un peu paumée… Puis elle aperçut le corps sans vie de Carl Markinson sur une des tables et les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. L'enquête, la victime qui se serait livrée à une bagarre… Le coup de fil. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux de nouveau, mais volontairement cette fois. Comme pour oublier. Mais comment oublier ? Elle n'avait même pas encore eu les résultats, et pourtant elle savait. Elle savait…

— Teresa ?

La voix de Jane la fit sortir de ses pensées.

— Ça va ?

Lisbon hocha la tête et se redressa un peu.

— Non non, reste allongée, lui dit-il en appuyant sa main sur son avant-bras.

— C'est bon, Jane, ça va mieux. C'est passé.

— Oui oui, y a deux minutes tu disais que ça allait aussi et pourtant t'es tombée dans les pommes !

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être protecteur des fois !_

— Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Lisbon tourna vivement sa tête vers Jane et lui lança un regard ahuri.

— J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital ! protesta-t-elle.

— Discute pas ! Tu t'es évanouie, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

— C'est pas la peine je te dis !

_Ah, têtue celle-là ! _s'exclama Jane pour lui-même.

— Femme, pour une fois, tu vas m'écouter ! T'as eu un malaise, c'est pas à prendre à la légère.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ! La fois où tu t'es pris cette balle de baseball dans la tronche, et qui t'as mis K-O un petit moment, tu as refusé d'aller voir un médecin !

— C'est pas pareil.

— Bien sûr que si c'est pareil !

— Lisbon, s'il te plait.

— Jane, fiche-moi la paix, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant doucement.

Le légiste qui assistait à ce qui pouvait se comparer à une scène de ménage ne savait plus où se mettre… Il avait bien envie d'intervenir mais bon…

— Vous devriez quand même passer des examens Agent Lisbon, déclara-t-il alors. Histoire de vérifier que tout va bien…

— Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Le légiste baissa la tête. _J'aurais dû m'y attendre…_

— Ça va. Je vais bien, assura Lisbon qui se tenait maintenant debout sur ses deux jambes, parfaitement stable. J'ai juste eu un petit malaise ! C'est rien.

— Lisbon…

— Non, Jane. J'ai eu un étourdissement parce que j'ai sauté mon petit déj', c'est tout.

_En plus c'est vrai ! _se dit-elle.

— Va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures, d'accord ?

Et elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'être sur son dos ? Ne pouvait-il pas _simplement_ la laisser tranquille ?

— Prends au moins un café, négocia-t-il. Je vais te cherche un café !

— Non merci !

— Mange quelque chose. Un sucre, du chocolat ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Jane se tourna alors vers le légiste.

— Vous avez du chocolat ? C'est bon pour le moral !

— Euh, je vais voir ça…

Et le légiste disparut. Jane en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

— Teresa…

— Non, tais-toi ! On oublie ce malaise et on s'en va !

— Ok, approuva-t-il.

_Humm, pourquoi cède-t-il si facilement ?_ suspecta Lisbon.

— Mais laisse-moi juste t'emmener voir un médecin ! continua-t-il. T'es bizarre depuis ce matin.

Lisbon serra les dents et les poings. Bordel de bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse un malaise ici ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être chez elle ? Ou du moins pas en présence de Jane !

Lisbon soupira, sérieusement exaspérée. Elle s'apprêtait à riposter, quand ils entendirent :

— Hey boss !

L'Agent et son consultant se retournèrent et découvrirent alors Cho et Rigsby. Lisbon lança aussitôt un regard menaçant à Jane qui voulait dire : pas un mot du malaise, compris ?

Jane baissa les yeux et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Lisbon l'aurait-elle intimidée ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rigsby sentant l'atmosphère lourde dans la pièce.

— Rien, répondit Lisbon un brin agressive.

Cho et Rigsby s'interrogèrent du regard, puis se tournèrent vers Jane, qui resta muet.

— J'ai trouvé ça !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le légiste qui venait de réapparaitre avec une barre de chocolat. Rigsby fronça les sourcils quand il la tendit à Lisbon.

— Merci, répondit-elle en la lui arrachant presque des mains. On a tout ce qui nous faut, on y va.

Sur ce, Lisbon passa la porte et s'éloigna, sous les regards curieux de ses agents. Cho se tourna alors vers Jane et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lisbon ?

Jane croisa le regard du légiste, puis avoua :

— Elle vient juste de faire un malaise…

* * *

_Fini pour ce chapitre ! Bon, je sais, ça n'avance pas beaucoup beaucoup mais bon ! _

_Juste pour les prises de tête entre Jane et Lisbon quoi ! J'aime bien !^^_

_J'attends vos reviews ! A++_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hey ! Me revoilà avec un 11ème chapitre, principalement centré sur l'enquête !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Continuez ! ;-)_

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Cho, Rigsby et Jane rejoignaient Lisbon sur le parking. La jeune femme était appuyée contre le 4x4, en train de dévorer la barre de chocolat que lui avait donné le légiste.

Rigsby haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris - confus - de la voir si affamée, tandis que Cho restait impassible. Pourtant, au fond de lui, le comportement de sa supérieure l'inquiétait… Déjà, ce matin, elle était arrivée très en retard, sans qu'aucun ne sache pourquoi. Et voilà qu'elle faisait un malaise. Etait-ce lié ? Probablement… Ou pas… _Elle bosse tellement_, pensa Cho. Et là, elle dévorait devant eux une barre de chocolat comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours ! Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Jane, de son côté, observait Lisbon, tout aussi concerné. Des millions de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Lisbon était arrivée si tard ce matin ? Pourquoi était-elle si susceptible, encore plus qu'à l'habitude, et semblait si vulnérable ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait un malaise ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoqué ? Etait-ce vraiment le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin ? En même temps, il savait qu'elle sautait régulièrement son petit déjeuner… Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ? Que lui cachait-elle ? Etait-ce en rapport avec lui ? Il pensait qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Apparemment, il se trompait… Ou alors… Ou alors, c'était trop difficile à avouer… Plus difficile encore que d'avouer qu'on a été dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Jane soupira. Il était mentaliste, c'était normalement facile pour lui de lire à travers les gens, de deviner ce qui les tracassait. Evidemment, avec Lisbon, c'était tout le contraire…

Lisbon terminait juste sa barre chocolatée quand l'équipe arriva à son niveau. Elle chiffonna le papier et lança la boulette qu'elle avait formée dans la poubelle. _En plein dans le mille ! _sourit-elle intérieurement. Puis, elle se tourna vers ses agents. _De retour en mode travail_, devina Jane, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a donné l'entrevue chez la famille ? demanda Lisbon.

_Gagné !_ s'exclama Jane pour lui-même. En même temps, c'était Lisbon, pouvait-il en être autrement ? Rigsby lança un regard un peu désorienté à Cho. Pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour lire dans ses pensées… _Mais comment fait-elle ? A peine se remet-elle de son malaise qu'elle repense déjà à l'enquête ! Comme si de rien n'était…_

— Euh, bafouilla Rigsby.

— Carl Markinson avait rendez-vous ce matin, poursuivit Cho d'un ton plus assuré que son collègue.

_Le travail, c'est le travail_, se dit-il. Il savait que Lisbon n'aimait pas mélanger vie professionnelle avec vie privée. Elle était d'attaque pour poursuivre l'enquête, tant mieux ! Pour le reste, il verrait après !

— Avec une femme ! s'exclama Jane.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Ce n'est pas parce que la victime avait un suçon que…

— Une femme qu'il fréquentait secrètement, continua Jane, interrompant ses pensées.

— Plus ou moins, répondit Cho.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, puis la referma. Elle secoua la tête. Pas la peine de poser des questions qui resteront sans réponse. Peu importe comment Jane avait deviné, il l'avait deviné. Et ça allait permettre à leur enquête d'avancer, enfin, elle espérait…

— Vous avez un nom ? demanda Lisbon.

— Sa sœur nous a parlé d'une certaine Marina Blooms.

— On a demandé à Van Pelt de faire des recherches, informa Rigsby. Et devinez quoi patron…

— Marina Blooms a déjà un petit ami, répondit Jane sans lui laisser la chance de terminer.

— Oui, souffla Rigsby, déçu que Jane ait gâché sa surprise…

— Et pas n'importe qui, continua Cho. C'est la petite amie du meilleur ami de Carl.

— Ouh là, souffla Jane, faussement étonné.

Ce qui agaça fortement Lisbon, qui voyait déjà où il voulait en venir…

— On est certain que c'est bien avec elle qu'il avait rendez-vous ?

— Euh… pas encore, répondit Rigsby. On préférait vous avertir de tout ça avant d'aller voir Marina…

— La sœur de Carl nous a dit qu'ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble…

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils avaient une liaison ! répliqua-t-elle. Ni même qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble ce matin !

— Hummm, commença Jane.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je veux pas l'entendre ! lança Lisbon en levant la main pour l'interrompre.

— Pourtant tu sais que j'ai raison…

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir. _Ouh, pas d'humeur on dirait…_

— Cho, Rigsby, allez interroger cette Marina et vérifier que c'était bien avec elle que Carl avait rendez-vous. Jane et moi, on…

— On rentre, termina Jane à sa place.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui.

— Pardon ?

— Eh, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! répondit-il en levant les mains innocemment, intimidé par le regard menaçant que lui lançait Lisbon. Tu ne veux peut-être pas aller voir un médecin, mais il faut que tu te reposes. Et puis, Cho est capable de mener l'enquête à terme tout seul ! De toute façon, elle est déjà quasi bouclée !

Les trois agents haussèrent les sourcils. _Quasi bouclée ?_

— Quoi ? s'exclama Jane. Il faut vraiment que je vous dise qui est le coupable ? Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?

Les agents regardaient Jane d'un air dubitatif, attendant qu'il développe un peu plus…

— Comme vous voulez ! Je pense que c'est le petit ami qui est derrière tout ça. Il a découvert que Marina le trompait avec Carl. Il s'est alors rendu à sa place au rendez-vous et puis voilà ! Mobile : la jalousie. Oh, et je parie qu'il fait du judo ou un truc comme ça.

Il sourit en regardant Lisbon, qui secoua la tête. Cho, comme d'habitude, ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, même s'il reconnaissait que l'hypothèse de Jane était fort plausible. Quant à Rigsby, il semblait sceptique, ou peut-être était-il énervé que Jane devine tout si facilement…

— Mais on n'a aucune preuve de ça, lança-t-il. On n'est même pas certain que c'était avec Marina qu'il avait rendez-vous…

— Oh, mais je vous fais confiance pour en trouver les gars ! dit Jane en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Rigsby.

Rigsby allait pour répondre mais se ravisa. Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, qui fouillait les poches de sa veste, visiblement contrariée de ne pas y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

— Cherche pas, c'est moi qui les ai ! s'exclama-t-il alors en brandissant les clés du 4x4, un sourire béant aux lèvres. Hors de question que tu conduises dans ton état, rajouta Jane en s'installant au volant.

— Jane, j'ai une enquête à boucler, je ne retourne pas au CBI. Encore moins avec toi au volant.

Jane esquissa un sourire. Une petite pique, c'était bon signe…

— Te fais pas prier, femme, monte. Et t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Hightower n'y verra pas d'inconvénients quand elle saura pour ton malaise.

— C'est pas la peine de le lui dire…

— Non ?

— Non. Je suis en pleine forme, se défendit la jeune femme.

— Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Jane ironiquement. T'es encore toute pâle Lisbon, et tes jolis yeux verts ne demandent qu'à se refermer.

— C'est même pas vrai, protesta Lisbon, telle une adolescente, ne prêtant même pas attention au compliment que venait de lui faire Jane.

— Si si, je t'assure.

— Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, patron, vous devriez aller vous reposer, approuva Rigsby.

— Vous travaillez comme une dingue Lisbon, rajouta Cho. Hightower ne vous en voudra pas si vous prenez votre après-midi.

Lisbon dévisagea ses agents, les sourcils froncés. Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'elle ou quoi ?

— Tu vois, l'équipe se soucie de toi, déclara Jane. Alors discute pas et monte.

Lisbon soupira, lassée de se battre avec Jane et son équipe… Après tout, ils avaient raison. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Plus encore après ce malaise, qui l'avait exténuée…

— Ok, finit-elle par accepter.

Elle fit alors le tour de la voiture et s'installa côté passager. Jane sourit, ravi d'avoir réussi à la convaincre, et tourna la clé pour démarrer. Il s'apprêtait à reculer pour sortir de l'emplacement quand Lisbon abaissa sa vitre.

— Vous me tenez au courant, demanda-t-elle à Cho.

— Oui patron.

— Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si…

— Pas de problème patron.

_Lâche prise un peu_, murmura Jane.

— Bon courage.

— A vous aussi…

Lisbon esquissa un sourire en se retournant vers Jane. L'homme au costume trois-pièces au volant d'un 4x4, c'est vrai que c'était assez surprenant… Ça devait drôlement lui changer de sa vieille DS…

— C'est bon, Lisbon, on peut y aller ? s'impatienta Jane.

— Oui…

Sur ce, Jane jeta un coup d'œil dans les rétroviseurs et manœuvra doucement pour quitter la place de parking sans embrocher les autres voitures ni ses collègues.

— Oh, ça va Lisbon, fais-moi un peu confiance quand même, lâcha-t-il en remarquant Lisbon crispée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de te ramener saine et sauve jusqu'à Sacramento.

Lisbon pouffa.

_Y a intérêt ! _

— A plus tard les gars ! cria Jane à Cho et Rigsby, avant de disparaître dans le flux des autres voitures. Les deux agents regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner, puis Cho sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

— Hey Grace, tu peux venir nous rejoindre à Oakland, on va avoir besoin de ton aide je crois…

Rigsby haussa les sourcils. Pour lui, pas de doute, le _je crois_ était à enlever… Ils auraient définitivement besoin d'elle.

* * *

_Et voilà ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Perso, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre et je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais bon... Vous en savez un peu plus sur l'enquête... En revanche, pas sur Lisbon... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, encore 2-3 chapitres et vous saurez ce qui se passe avec Lisbon. Encore un peu de patience ! _

_N'oubliez pas, reviews ! Ca motive ! ;-)_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir à vous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que vous appréciez cette histoire et ayez envie de connaître la suite !  
_

_Alors, voici le 12ème chapitre, essentiellement concentré sur l'enquête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre que je devrais poster d'ici quelques minutes, on retrouvera notre Lisbon !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ;-)  
_

* * *

Un jeune homme était assis à une table dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire du CBI. La tête basse, il ne cessait de tordre ses doigts, anxieux, et probablement intimidé par l'agent Cho qui se tenait en face de lui.

— Monsieur Kriseen, vous devriez avouer, lui conseilla Cho. Je vous assure que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive. _Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu !_ Il allait être condamné pour meurtre ! Les yeux plongés dans le vague, il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui l'avait amené ici, dans les locaux du Bureau Californien d'Investigation…

Pas plus tard que dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il se préparait à aller donner un cours de karaté à des adolescents comme chaque mercredi, on avait sonné à sa porte, chez lui, à Oakland.

Quand il avait ouvert, il avait eu du mal à masquer son étonnement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une jolie rousse et un grand brun. « CBI » Trois lettres, qui avait fait pour lui l'effet d'une bombe. Sa gorge était alors tout à coup devenue très sèche…

— On aimerait vous poser quelques questions, monsieur Kriseen, avait dit le grand brun, _Agent Rigsby_, se souvenait-il.

Et c'était d'un timide « Euh… oui, bien sûr » qu'il avait répondu sans même leur demander pour quel motif ils étaient ici.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il les avait fait rentrer et ils s'étaient installés autour de sa table de salon. Il leur avait proposé quelque chose à boire - tous les deux avaient poliment refusé - puis l'Agent Van Pelt - Grace_ Van Pelt_. _Un prénom qui lui va si bien…_ - avait commencé à lui poser des questions. « Où étiez-vous ce matin, entre 7 et 11h ? Vous connaissez un certain Carl Markinson ? » A cette question, il avait cessé net de mastiquer les petites cacahouètes qu'ils avaient sorties pour ses "invités".

— Carl ? Oui, c'est un ami. Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient soudain accélérés et sa respiration devenait saccadée. L'angoisse, la peur, un mauvais pressentiment…

— Il est mort, avait annoncé l'Agent Van Pelt.

Son cœur aurait pu exploser. Aurait_ dû_ exploser.

— Mort ? Comment ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il avait serré la mâchoire, retenant sa tristesse, ses larmes, et sa colère, quand l'Agent Rigsby lui avait donné les détails. « Il s'est vraisemblablement battu… Le médecin légiste dit que son adversaire devait s'y connaitre en arts martiaux… » Son estomac s'était alors noué, et il avait fermé les yeux. _C'est pas possible… _C'était à ce moment-là que le regard de Van Pelt s'était posé sur le sac qu'il était en train de préparer pour son cours... Après cela, tout s'était enchaîné très vite « Vous pratiquez le karaté monsieur Kriseen ? » A quoi bon nier ? Le sac avec sa tenue de kimono se trouvait sous leurs yeux. « Personne ne peut confirmer que vous étiez bien chez vous à l'heure où Carl Markinson a été tué. » _Non, mais…_ Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se défendre. « Vous saviez que votre fiancée Marina fréquentait Carl et vous l'avez tué pour ça. »

— Non ! » avait-il crié.

Mais c'était trop tard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouvait menottes aux poignets…

— Monsieur Kriseen, reprit Cho, le faisant revenir à la réalité, à la _dure_ réalité. Marina a reconnu qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec Carl. Vous aviez des soupçons ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Des soupçons ? Bien sûr qu'il avait des soupçons ? Marina était une très jolie femme et puis il avait remarqué qu'elle trainait de plus en plus souvent avec Carl depuis quelques temps. Il avait alors tout de suite pensé à une liaison. Même si Marina démentait toujours quand il abordait le sujet. « Tu te trompes Gary » disait-elle tout le temps pour sa défense « C'est toi que j'aime, je te jure. Carl n'est qu'un ami. C'est toi que j'aime… C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie » Foutaises ! Un midi, alors qu'elle avait prétendu déjeuner avec une amie, il l'avait suivie et cela avait confirmé ses soupçons. Sa fiancée s'était empressée d'aller rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait patiemment à la terrasse d'un café. S'ils s'étaient contentés de partager un café, mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils s'embrassent devant lui ! Alors, à partir de là, à ses « C'est toi que j'aime » il répondait « Tu me le paieras »… Mais il aimait trop Marina pour lui faire du mal, et puis, pour lui, tout ça était de la faute de Carl. Il était certain qu'il l'avait séduite, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la lui voler. Si bien qu'il s'était décidé il y a quelques jours, de faire comprendre à son "meilleur ami" de ne plus toucher à _sa_ femme.

— Vous avez piqué le téléphone portable de Marina et avez envoyé un message à Carl pour lui donner rendez-vous dans ce parc. Vous y êtes allés, vous vous êtes battu et il s'est tué en tombant. Ce n'était pas voulu… N'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas voulu le tuer mais juste lui donner l'envie de ne plus s'approcher de votre fiancée, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rien ! Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il était juste mal tombé ! Ça n'était pas de sa faute.

— Vous ne serez pas poursuivi pour meurtre Gary, assura Cho.

Au son de son prénom, le jeune homme releva la tête. _Pas poursuivi ?_

— Vous n'avez pas voulu le tuer Gary. Juste lui donner une bonne leçon.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

— Un mauvais coup et il est tombé, continua Cho.

Gary acquiesça de nouveau.

— C'est pas ma faute.

Cho le regarda, stoïque.

— Merci Gary.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, confus. Puis Cho referma le dossier et se leva de sa chaise. Il lança un dernier regard au jeune homme et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur l'enquête, mais davantage sur Lisbon, c'est pourquoi elle est assez vite résolue, et puis, après tout, Jane trouvait lui-même qu'elle était pas compliquée à résoudre !^^_

_A tout de suite après le chapitre 13 sur Lisbon ! ;-)_

_Mais je ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une petite review quand même, hein ! ;-)_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Comme annoncé, voici le chapitre 13 ! Court certes mais avec Lisbon ! :D_

_Oh et puis, vous allez quand même pas râler ! lol Je vous poste deux chapitres en une soirée ! C'est pas mal, non ? ^^  
_

_Anyway, enjoy ! ;-)_

* * *

Lisbon était assise à son bureau, l'air préoccupé. Ses yeux verts fixaient l'écran de son portable, ou plutôt le numéro qui s'affichait, le même qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient insisté, avaient essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois. Mais elle n'était jamais disponible, ou elle ne voulait peut-être pas le devenir, pour éviter ce coup de fil. _Complètement idiot !_ s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même en haussant les sourcils. Il fallait bien qu'elle prenne connaissance des résultats de son test sanguin, même si… Même si au fond d'elle, elle les connaissait déjà. Elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Pourquoi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à repousser les problèmes. Quelles que soient leurs difficultés, elle les avait toujours affrontés. Mais celui-ci… Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre la réalité. Parce que ça n'était tout bonnement _pas _possible. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Par reflexe, elle camoufla son téléphone sous une pile de feuilles, prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver sa contenance, avant de répondre :

— Entrez !

La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître Cho.

— Gary Kriseen a avoué patron, annonça-t-il.

— Bon boulot Cho.

— Merci.

Cho et Lisbon restèrent silencieux un moment, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lisbon tourne la tête vers l'écran de son ordinateur, feignant de rédiger un rapport.

— Ça va ? demanda alors Cho.

Lisbon détourna les yeux de son ordinateur, un peu étonnée de la bienveillance de son agent. Non pas qu'elle ne le savait pas pas bienveillant, au contraire, mais il dévoilait tellement peu ses émotions que ça faisait un peu… bizarre.

— Oui, répondit-elle.

Cho la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'en était pas si sûr, mais que faire ? C'était Lisbon, et tous savaient qu'elle était trop fière pour avouer que quelque chose la tourmentait. Alors, il choisit de ne pas insister. Il hocha la tête et quitta le bureau.

A peine la porte refermée, Lisbon poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ Elle rouvrit les paupières et fixa de nouveau son portable qui dépassait légèrement de dessous les feuilles. Peut-être devait-elle les rappeler ? Lisbon avala sa salive et saisit son mobile. Elle respirait non sans mal, angoissée, mal à l'aise, les yeux rivés sur le fameux numéro… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche verte… _Purée ! C'est si difficile de passer un coup de fil ? _Elle soupira profondément, et referma les yeux. _Non, pas maintenant_, décida-t-elle en refermant le clapet de son téléphone. Le moment était mal choisi. Mieux valait qu'elle attende d'être chez elle, tranquille, au calme, loin du bureau, loin de l'équipe, et loin de Jane. Surtout loin de Jane. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il se préoccupe autant d'elle mais cela devenait limite insupportable. Elle préférait gérer ça seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Du moins, pour le moment…

* * *

_Bon alors, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont une idée sur le secret de Lisbon. Je vous promets que bientôt, vous serez fixés. Bientôt, vous aurez la réponse tant attendue ! Juste un peu de patience ! ;-)_

_J'attends vos impressions ! _


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hey ! I'm back !**

**Mille excuses pour le délai ! J'avais la tête bien encombrée et pas d'inspiration… Désolée. **

**Bref, oublions tout ça ! Voici le 14ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau retentit et la porte d'un cabinet s'ouvrit sur une employée du CBI. Le badge accroché à son chemisier indiquait qu'elle était secrétaire et s'appelait Emma. La jeune femme s'avança vers les lavabos et se tourna le robinet. Tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous l'eau froide, elle se tourna vers la femme brune qui se tenait près d'elle.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en la voyant le regard perdu sur son reflet dans le miroir.

Lisbon sortit alors de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

— Oui… Oui oui, ça va, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre.

Emma hocha la tête, se sécha rapidement les mains et fila. Lisbon la suivit du regard puis revient à son reflet dans le miroir. _Non. Ça va pas._ N'importe qui pouvait le voir. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle était pâle, avait les traits tirés, de petits yeux. Elle soupira. Elle se faisait pitié… Il devenait urgent qu'elle se ressaisisse. Mais comment ? Et si le résultat de sa prise de sang était positif ?

Lisbon souffla, chassant cette idée de sa tête, et s'empara de deux trois feuilles de papier pour s'essuyer les mains. Elle se dévisagea de nouveau dans le miroir et prit une grande inspiration. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres priorités : le travail. Elle fit une boule avec le papier usagé, le lança dans la corbeille et passa la porte, motivée.

— Patron !

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, Lisbon se retourna vers Van Pelt, qui lui tendit un dossier.

— Tenez, c'est la déposition de Gary Kriseen.

— Merci Van Pelt. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

— Je suis d'accord, rajouta une voix derrière eux.

Lisbon se retourna et découvrit Hightower.

— Je vous félicite agents. Vous avez classé cette affaire très rapidement et de façon très professionnelle.

Rigsby haussa les sourcils. _De façon très professionnelle ?_ Comment ça ? Disait-elle ça parce que, _pour une fois_, Jane n'avait trop fourré son nez dans l'enquête, ni fait des siennes ?

Les agents hochèrent la tête pour la remercier de ce compliment puis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur.

— Bonne soirée ! lança Van Pelt, imitée par Rigsby et Cho, qui rajouta :

— Reposez-vous bien.

Lisbon hocha la tête et serra la mâchoire, mal à l'aise, une seule pensée en tête : _pourvu qu'elle ne tilte pas, pourvu qu'elle ne tilte pas… _en songeant à Hightower.

Après quelques secondes - qui lui parurent une éternité - sans la moindre réflexion de l'Agent Spécial, Lisbon décida de regagner son bureau, mais…

— Agent Lisbon ! la rappela Hightower.

Lisbon se retourna. Les deux femmes se regardèrent silencieusement.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un malaise…

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

— Oh c'était juste un vertige, répondit-elle finalement.

Hightower la regardait, impassible.

— Vous en êtes certaine ?

Lisbon sembla surprise par la question. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle ou elle faisait semblant ?

— Oui.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, un peu déstabilisée par cette soudaine bienveillance de la part de sa chef.

— Lisbon, j'aimerais être au courant si vous avez un quelconque problème… De santé ou autre.

— Je vais bien…

Hightower hocha la tête.

— Si vous le dites.

Hightower tourna les talons. Lisbon en profita pour lever les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, qui pouvait avoir eu la bonne idée d'en parler à Hightower ? Elle souffla, juste au moment où Hightower se retourna. Lisbon sentit ses joues rosirent. _Pourvu qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu…_

— Vous êtes un très bon agent, Lisbon, déclara Hightower.

Lisbon se détendit à ces mots.

— Vous faites du très bon travail, et… Enfin, si vous souhaitez prendre quelques jours de repos, vous pouvez. Bien sûr, j'aimerais que vous n'en ayez pas besoin mais…

— Merci Ma'am.

— Juste, lâchez chez la bride un peu.

Lisbon acquiesça, puis Hightower s'éloigna. Lisbon la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, un tantinet suspicieuse. D'accord, la tension était redescendue entre elles deux au fur et à mesure du temps, mais la voir si sympathique, si compréhensive avec elle… Mmmm, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lisbon haussa finalement les épaules. _Bref !_ De toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine que quelques jours de vacances l'aideraient à régler ses problèmes…

Lisbon poussa la porte de son bureau et sursauta en découvrant Jane allongé sur son canapé.

— Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

Jane sourit. Lisbon l'ignora et s'installa à son bureau. Les deux collègues et amis restèrent silencieux. Jane l'observait - ce qui la gênait mais elle ne disait rien, d'un côté, elle commençait à s'y habituer - tandis qu'elle pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

— L'affaire est classée. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? demanda soudain Jane.

— Parce que j'ai encore du boulot, soupira-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

— Oh Lisbon, ça peut bien attendre demain, non ? T'es épuisée, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme quittèrent enfin l'écran pour se poser sur Jane.

— Vous vous êtes passé le mot où quoi ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

Lisbon eut soudain une illumination.

— C'est toi qui as parlé à Hightower.

— Hein ?

— Mon malaise ! C'est toi qui en as parlé à Hightower ?

— Non.

— Jane !

Les deux collègues s'affrontèrent du regard, sans un mot. On aurait pu entendre les mouches volées… Le regard de Lisbon devait sans doute être intimidant, du moins plus que d'habitude, puisque Jane ne contesta pas plus longtemps.

— Oui, j'avoue, c'est moi.

Lisbon se retint de répliquer : mais de quoi je me mêle !

— Sors de mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle, les poings serrés, contenant sa colère.

Jane ne put cacher sa surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'engueule oui, mais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle le chasse…

— Quoi !

— Jane, je vais pas le redire deux fois.

— On parie ? sourit-il, préférant opter pour la plaisanterie.

Lisbon serra les dents. C'était pas le moment de la chercher. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas qu'on parle de ce malaise ! Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait bordel ! Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise avança d'un pas menaçant vers Jane quand son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira, agacée, et le sortit de sa poche. En découvrant le numéro, elle le replongea aussitôt.

— Tu ne décroches pas ? s'étonna Jane, qui, mentaliste qu'il était, n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

— Je t'ai dit de sortir !

— Lisbon, ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner tout l'après-midi. Tu redoutes un coup de fil ?

— C'est pas tes oignons.

— Tu devrais répondre. C'est peut-être important.

— C'est ma messagerie.

— Menteuse.

— Je ne mens pas.

— Alors écoute-la.

— Pas maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Jane sourit. Il aurait pu persévérer, mais il préféra laisser courir.

— Tu préfères que je te laisse ? Tu veux être seule pour écouter ta messagerie ?

— Je l'écouterai chez moi.

— Non, je te laisse, dit-il en se levant du canapé.

— Jane, c'est pas la peine…

Il s'arrêta alors juste devant la porte et se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Teresa ? Que je reste ou que je m'en aille ? Parce que je te rappelle juste qu'avant que ton téléphone sonne, tu voulais me foutre dehors…

— J'ai pas changé d'avis !

— Très bien, alors je te laisse !

— Très bien ! répliqua-t-elle, fermement.

Sur ce, Jane quitta le bureau de Lisbon et repoussa la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, voulant s'assurer que Lisbon écouterait bien sa messagerie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lisbon se rassit à son bureau en soupirant. Elle continua ce qu'elle avait entrepris puis s'aperçut vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En fait, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de la journée…

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et le fixa de nouveau. Elle secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de flipper comme ça ? Où était donc passé la Teresa forte et courageuse ? Lisbon prit alors une grande inspiration, et porta son téléphone à l'oreille. Finies les gamineries, il était temps s'assumer maintenant.

Jane était dans la kitchenette, en train de verser un peu de café fumant dans une tasse, quand le sifflement de la bouilloire sur le feu se fit entendre. Jane reposa la cafetière et coupa le gaz. Il saisit la bouilloire et versa l'eau brulante dans une seconde tasse. Il remit la bouilloire sur les plaques et saisit sa tasse de thé, qu'il huma avec un grand sourire. _Hummm, miel de trèfle… J'adore…_ Il humecta ses lèvres dans son breuvage, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, puis s'empara de la tasse de café, et quitta la kitchenette.

Il s'avançait, souriant, comme toujours, vers le bureau de Lisbon, se disant qu'elle avait eu suffisamment de temps d'écouter sa boite vocale. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra et son front se plissa. Lisbon était tournée vers les fenêtres. _Oh oh… mauvaise nouvelle… _déduit-il de suite.

— Lisbon ?

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jane, empreint d'inquiétude.

— Rien, mentit Lisbon, feignant un sourire.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, il ne la croyait pas. Ne lui avait-on jamais dit qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse ? Jane posa les deux tasses qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains sur le bureau et se rapprocha de Lisbon.

— Teresa…

Jane s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son avant-bras mais Lisbon esquiva son geste.

— Laisse-moi.

Jane l'observa un instant.

— Je peux pas te laisser comme ça…

Elle ressentait la sincérité dans sa voix, mais elle ne voulait pas… Elle…

— S'il te plait, n'insiste pas. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos.

— C'est à cause de ce coup de fil ? Tu as appris une mauvaise ?

Lisbon serra la mâchoire, luttant pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.

— Teresa…

— Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en se retournant vivement. Je t'ai dit laisse-moi tranquille !

Jane s'écarta, un peu effrayé ou surpris, et plongea son regard azur dans le sien, gorgé de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Je t'en prie, Teresa, parles-moi. T'as été complètement à l'ouest toute la journée… Je… On s'en fait tous, se reprit-il. Laisse-nous t'aider.

Lisbon retenait ses larmes. _Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider… C'est trop tard…_

— S'il te plait …

— Tu peux pas m'aider Jane, alors fiche-moi la paix !

Jane ne cessait de la regarder, un pincement au cœur.

— Dehors Jane, réitéra-t-elle.

Mais Jane ne bougea pas. Alors, elle se décida. Elle soupira, surtout pour retenir ses larmes, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule, et avança. Elle le bouscula, attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant tout en plan sur son bureau.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Jane.

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Elle allait passer la porte quand elle sentit un bras la retenir.

— Jane…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait plus… Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes… Si bien qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de Jane, qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et murmura, en caressant son dos pour la réconforter :

— Je suis là Teresa, je suis là… Ça va aller…

* * *

**Ah ah ! Qu'a-t-elle appris ? Oh, vous le savez sans doute tous, mais bon, je fais perdurer un peu le suspense^^ Vous devriez avoir la réponse tant attendue dans le prochain chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas, une 'tite review fait toujours très plaisir et motive, si si ! ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello ! Non non je ne suis pas morte !^^ Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les délais. J'espère que j'ai quand même encore des lecteurs... **

**Bon, allez fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire ! ;)**

* * *

— Lisbon, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de thé ? s'exclama Jane en refermant la porte de l'énième placard qu'il ouvrait.

Il soupira, désespéré, tout en ouvrant le dernier placard et oh surprise - ou soulagement - du thé !

— Ah ! sourit Jane en s'emparant de la boîte.

Il observa rapidement le paquet et fit la moue. _Mmm, du thé bas de gamme… Mais du thé quand même !_ se réconforta-t-il.

Sans attendre, il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole et sortit deux tasses des placards. Il y glissa deux petits sachets. _Pas besoin de café pour la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà_,soupira Jane pour lui-même en pensant à Lisbon.

Même s'il essayait de garder ses sentiments pour lui, il n'était pas très rassurer de la voir comme ça. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si… désespérée. Oui, c'était ça, elle avait l'air vraiment désespérée, paumée. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien… _Pour le moment_, se rassura-t-il, persuadé qu'elle finirait par se confier à lui. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'était qu'elle allait suffisamment mal pour ne pas s'opposer à ce qu'il la ramène chez elle… Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout…

Le bruit de l'eau qui commençait à frémir le sortit de ses pensées. Il coupa le feu et versa le liquide dans les deux tasses. Il reposa la casserole sur les plaques et rejoignit Lisbon dans le salon avec les deux tasses fumantes.

— J'ai préféré ne pas te faire de…

Jane s'interrompit en découvrant Lisbon endormie dans le canapé. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Elle était jolie comme ça. Mais elle paraissait si vulnérable aussi. Son visage se marqua d'inquiétude. Certes la journée avait été épuisante, mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de se laisser aller comme ça… Elle s'entêtait à montrer qu'elle était une femme forte, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répliqué « Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! » Il voulait la croire, mais en cet instant, en la voyant endormie dans son canapé, si fragile, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, il n'y parvenait plus.

Jane posa les deux tasses sur la table basse et s'empara de la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé et la déplia délicatement sur Lisbon. Il rabattit juste un peu la couverture sous son menton, et ne put retenir ses doigts d'effleurer le visage de Lisbon. Il en profita pour écarter quelques unes de ses mèches brunes qui le camouflaient et l'admira. _Tu es si belle…_ murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue. Comme s'il s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Bien sûr que non. C'était juste que… Enfin, c'était compliqué… _Suis-je en train de flancher ?_ Jane sourit à cette idée. Lisbon le rendait beaucoup trop émotif ! Il se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres, mais un sourire nostalgique. Parce qu'il repensait à tous les moments passés ensemble depuis son arrivée au CBI. Ces petits sourires en coin, ces petits coups d'œil, leurs nombreuses petites disputes pour des faits sans importance - qui lui semblait sans importance pour lui, surtout ! Qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Ils étaient si complices, et se comprenaient maintenant sans même un mot. Jane repensait à la fois où il s'était fait kidnapper par la fille d'un homme qu'il avait envoyé en prison. Il ne faisait vraiment pas le fier. Et quel soulagement, quel bonheur il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Lisbon quand Hightower les avait enfin libérés. Et ça, cet immense sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Lisbon, ça lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Parce que lui non plus, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jamais.

Jane soupira. Lisbon le rendait _vraiment_ trop émotif. Il secoua la tête. _Qui l'aurait cru ?_ Puis il saisit sa tasse de thé et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de Lisbon. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup encore… Mais qu'importe ! Si Lisbon avait besoin de lui, il se devait d'être là. Ne lui avait-il pas dit un jour qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait là pour elle ?


	16. Chapitre 16

**Et parce que je ne savais pas trop comment couper tout ça, voici un deuxième "chapitre" pour aujourd'hui ! Et pas n'importe lequel parce que c'est dans celui-ci que vous saurez ENFIN ce qu'a Lisbon ! (Désolée, je sais que c'est court...)**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil s'insinuaient à travers les rideaux, illuminant la pièce. Enroulée dans sa couverture, Lisbon plissa le front - sans doute éblouie - et commença à se tortiller. Puis l'odeur des pancakes tous chauds vint titiller ses narines, ce qui poussa la jeune femme à ouvrir doucement les yeux.

— Bonjour belle endormie !

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, moyennement réveillée. Elle se redressa péniblement et scruta autour d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle était dans son canapé et… que Jane, Patrick Jane, était dans sa cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner !

— Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fiche dans mon canapé ?

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps, devancé par Lisbon dont le visage venait de se figer soudainement. Matin. Jane. Chez elle. Préparer le petit déjeuner. Cheveux ébouriffés. Canapé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour…

— Oh non, me dit pas que… s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée que Jane et elle… _Oh non !_

— Non non ! Il s'est rien passé ! la rassura Jane.

— Oh, j'ai… soupira Lisbon, vraiment soulagée.

— Du café ? la coupa Jane, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Lisbon se crispa tout à coup, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane.

— Teresa ?

A défaut de répondre de vive voix, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond du canapé et se précipita vers la salle de bains, la main à la bouche.

Jane la regarda filer, à la fois interloqué et inquiet.

— Okay…

Dans la salle de bains, Lisbon releva la tête du lavabo et s'observa dans le miroir. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient : le coup de fil, l'annonce, ou plutôt, la confirmation. Lisbon ouvrit le robinet et se nettoya la bouche, puis s'empara d'une serviette. Elle s'essuya et posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. _Mon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarquée…_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, puis remit la serviette à sa place et sortit de la salle de bains.

Quand Jane la vit réapparaître dans la cuisine, il l'observa, concerné.

— Ça va ?

Lisbon releva la tête mais n'osa pas le regarder en face.

— Non, ça n'a pas l'air, en déduisit Jane.

Jane lâcha la spatule qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'approcha de Lisbon.

— Viens, assis-toi, lui dit-il. T'es toute pâle. Je tiens pas à ce que tu refasses un malaise comme hier…

A son grand étonnement, Lisbon ne protesta pas. Au contraire, la jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé, épaulée par son consultant. Une fois assise, elle se tourna vers Jane et plongea son regard dans le sien. Tous les deux se regardèrent intensément, jusqu'à ce que Lisbon rompe le contact, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Eh qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta Jane en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Le menton de Lisbon tremblota. Elle regardait ses pieds à présent. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser…

Comme s'il avait senti son hésitation et sa peur, Jane prit sa main dans la sienne, la réconfortant de ce simple geste. Les larmes au bord des yeux, Lisbon releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Jane. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle éternellement…

— Je suis enceinte…

* * *

**La suite… plus tard^^ Je sais, je suis pas très sympa de vous laisser comme ça mais c'est comme ça !**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Grosse surprise hein ! LOL Et d'après vous, qu'elle sera la réaction de Jane ?**

**Je m'excuse encore pour les délais :s Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre malgré tout !**

**LAu'  
**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Désolée pour les délais ! Voici un nouveau chapter ! Court je sais, je m'excuse. Mais j'ai bien avancé ! Alors les suivants ne devraient pas trop tarder. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, particulièrement à ceux que je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement ! Merci !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, Lisbon détourna le regard. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. De son côté, Jane resta coi, bouche bée. Enceinte ? Lisbon ? Ouah ! Il n'aurait pas cru entendre ces deux mots dans la même phrase de sitôt, et pourtant… Jane ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ou plutôt ne sachant quoi dire…

Lisbon, quant à elle, se retenait de pleurer. Elle aurait pu être soulagée d'en parler à quelqu'un mais non. Le poids de la culpabilité, de la honte, demeurait là. Et l'absence de réaction, de réponse de la part de Jane la faisait se sentir encore plus mal, si bien qu'elle éclata en sanglots avant de se lever d'un bond du canapé. La main de Jane lâcha celle de Lisbon, qui s'enfuit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Du salon, Jane entendit claquer la porte. Etait-elle en colère ? Contre lui ? Ou contre elle-même ? Jane laissa échapper un soupir, réellement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Lisbon s'était recroquevillée sur son lit. Les genoux repliés sous le menton, ses bras enlaçant ses jambes, elle laissait libre cours à ses larmes. Puis l'on frappa à sa porte. De l'autre côté, Jane n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour comprendre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas réagit comme il aurait du, ou comme elle l'attendait…

— Teresa ? souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau sanglot lui répondit.

— Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse. Jane appuya alors sur la poignée et réalisa que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il se permit donc d'entrer. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Lisbon assise sur son lit, en pleurs, et en partie à cause de lui… Il s'avança, ne sachant pas par où commencer, ni comment la réconforter. Finalement, il choisir la légèreté.

— Je dois perdre mes dons, sourit-il. Parce que je n'ai rien vu venir…

La remarque décontracta un peu Lisbon qui, malgré les yeux gorgés de larmes, esquissa un sourire.

Jane la rejoignit près de son lit, et s'assit à sur le rebord. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un petit moment, seuls les spasmes qu'essayait de contrôler Lisbon brisaient le silence de la pièce. Puis la question qu'il le turlupinait franchit ses lèvres :

— C'est Mashburn ?

Lisbon ne put cacher sa surprise, mêlée de confusion.

— Qu… quoi ! Non !

Jane sourit, amusé de voir Lisbon si mal à l'aise. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas qu'il savait ?

Lisbon baissa la tête.

— Tu pensais que je n'aurais rien vu ?

Lisbon tourna la tête, les joues un peu rougies par les larmes et la confusion.

— C'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'un peu de glamour ne me ferait pas de mal ?

Jane sourit d'un sourire franc.

— Si. Mais je pensais pas que…

— Qu'on coucherait ensemble ?

— Que vous feriez un enfant.

Lisbon détourna les yeux et soupira :

— C'est pas lui.

— Je te crois, répondit Jane après un court silence.

Lisbon le regarda.

— Ça s'est passé qu'une fois si tu veux tout savoir !

— Mais il suffit d'une seule fois.

Lisbon plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle le regardait avec intensité, sans lâcher un mot. Puis elle baissa les yeux.

Jane lâcha un soupir. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire ? Elle était enceinte, c'était censé être une bonne nouvelle, non ? Elle allait avoir un enfant. Pouvait-il y avoir plus beau cadeau ? En cherchant une réponse, ses pensées se perdirent une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand sa femme lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. L'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. L'un, parce que la naissance de sa fille était sans doute le plus beau jour, son meilleur souvenir. Son visage se figea. Si seulement…

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers Lisbon, confus. Avait-elle deviné ses pensées ? Elle voulait le concurrencer ou quoi ? L'idée lui redonna le sourire, qui contamina Lisbon également. Jane serra plus intensément la main de Lisbon. Mais Lisbon enleva la sienne, et soupira de nouveau, mal à l'aise en considérant la situation…

— Tu sais que je ne te juge pas ? souffla Jane.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant que Lisbon ne se dérobe encore.

— Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de prévenir Hightower que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui, dit-il en se levant.

Lisbon allait protester mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— Ne discute pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Je crois même que c'est elle qui t'a proposé de prendre quelques jours de repos…

Lisbon plissa le front, suspicieuse.

— Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Jane haussa les épaules innocemment. Lisbon secoua la tête, retrouvant le sourire.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans le salon.

— Tu devrais aller au CBI, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde-malade.

Jane ne se vexa pas de sa remarque, notant le sourire sur son visage. Elle l'avait dit d'un ton amusé, loin d'être de façon agressive. Alors, il acquiesça et n'insista pas, ce qui surpris un peu Lisbon.

— Comme tu veux. Mais la journée sera beaucoup plus longue sans toi…

Lisbon lutta pour ne pas sourire ni rougir, mais c'était peine perdue… Jane affichait son sourire séducteur, celui qui lui faisait se poser une tonne de questions, auxquelles elle préférait bien évidemment de ne pas penser !

Jane s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand Lisbon le rappela :

— Jane !

Il se retourna.

— Merci.

Jane hocha la tête, puis disparut. Lisbon se laissa retomber contre son oreiller en soupirant et passa les mains sur son visage. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_

* * *

_

**Toujours conquis ?^^**_** Si oui, ou si non, review please ! ;)**  
_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello tout le monde (ou ceux qui restent ?) !**

**Après beaucoup beaucoup d'attente, je sais (pas d'excuse si ce n'est le manque d'inspiration et de motivation...) voici le 18ème chapitre ! Il est un peu différent des autres et répondra certainement à quelques unes de vos questions. Enfin j'espère.  
**

**Allez, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Thanksgiving, la fête de la dinde ! Mais pas seulement. Thanksgiving c'est aussi un moment de convivialité et l'occasion de passer un bon moment en famille. Pas pour Teresa Lisbon. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle passait Thanksgiving seule chez elle, à déguster une glace devant un bon film comme l'avait si bien deviné Jane une fois. Trois jours loin du boulot, elle voulait en profiter… pour rester cloîtrée chez elle, alors que ses frères lui proposaient chaque année de la rejoindre sur la côte Est. Pourquoi refusait-elle ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle était pourtant proche de ses frères, enfin beaucoup moins maintenant. Parce qu'elle mettait une certaine distance entre eux. Elle les avait élevés après le décès de leur mère, puis, quand ils avaient eu l'âge de voler de leurs propres ailes, elle s'était lancée dans la police. Son boulot l'avait ainsi contrainte à s'éloigner de Chicago, leur ville natale, pour la Californie. La distance était là. Et puis, chacun avait désormais fait sa vie. Deux de ses frères s'étaient mariés, et avaient des enfants, tandis que Tommy… Ah Tommy, c'était le petit rebelle de la famille. Ces magouilles avaient occasionné quelques conflits entre les enfants Lisbon… Histoire de compliquer encore un peu plus les choses… Entre Teresa qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour repousser les invitations familiales, et Tommy qui n'était pas toujours le bienvenu, ce n'était pas en mois qu'il fallait compter depuis la dernière fois que la famille Lisbon s'était retrouvée au complet, mais en années !

Alors, quand James, le plus âgé de ses frères, l'avait appelée pour l'inviter à Thanksgiving cette année, elle avait été tentée d'évoquer comme d'habitude une excuse pour refuser, mais ce que lui avait dit son frère l'avait laissée songeuse. Tommy, le petit dernier, avait apparemment quelque chose à leur annoncer. Il n'en fut pas plus pour attiser sa curiosité et l'inquiéter tout autant. Comme si l'instinct maternel qu'elle avait développé en s'occupant d'eux refaisait surface et la faisait craindre le pire avec Tommy… Il avait tellement fait les quatre cent coups ! Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait dit oui. Oui à Thanksgiving en famille et non à la solitude.

— Pam et moi on va se marier !

L'annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez Teresa, tout comme pour le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Tout le monde s'était figé, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Déjà, quand ils avaient vu Tommy arriver en charmante compagnie, Teresa avait eu un drôle de pressentiment. Pressentiment justifié au moment de servir la fameuse dinde. Tommy avait échangé un sourire avec la jeune femme, puis s'était levé, brandissant sa coupe de champagne en annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Parce que c'était évidemment une bonne nouvelle, malgré ce que laissait penser les têtes des uns et des autres, en particulier celle de Teresa… Bien sûr, elle était contente de le voir heureux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était certain de ce qu'il faisait, de ce que le mariage engageait… Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue plus longtemps et était allée lui faire partager son angoisse dans la cuisine où il surveillait la cuisson de la tarte au potiron. Tommy se voulait rassurant.

— J'ai changé Teresa. Je ne suis plus celui qui fonçait tête baissée dans les plans foireux. Pam m'a changé. Je t'assure. Et je sais ce que ce mariage représente. Bien mieux que tu peux le penser.

Teresa avait souri à ses paroles. Ses yeux émeraudes, les mêmes que ses frères, brillaient d'émotion.

— Mon petit frère va se marier, avait-elle murmuré, comme si elle venait seulement de le réaliser, tandis qu'elle prenait son frère dans ses bras.

Elle était si contente pour lui. Maintenant, elle espérait, et croisait les doigts pour qu'il soit sincère, qu'il ait véritablement changé. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Mais à cet instant, logée dans les bras de son jeune frère, de ce futur marié, elle ne voulait plus y penser, mais simplement croire à cette belle nouvelle. Elle avait fermé les yeux une poignée de secondes, lui glissant à l'oreille :

— Félicitations !

Ils s'étaient séparés. Tommy l'avait remerciée et avait rejoint la tablée. Teresa était restée un moment dans la cuisine seule. Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt que le plus jeune et le plus instable, voire irresponsable, de ses frères allait se marier avant elle, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant…

Teresa avait ensuite rejoint la famille et tous avaient fêtés dignement la nouvelle des fiançailles.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la maison. Les enfants étaient couchés, tout comme les adultes, à l'exception de deux.

— Tess ?

Teresa venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, quand elle se tourna vers la voix qu'elle reconnaissait être celle de James, qui montait se coucher à son tour.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Prendre l'air, avait-elle répondu, espérant que son frère n'insisterait pas plus.

C'était mal le connaître. Personne n'avait manqué son changement d'attitude depuis la fameuse annonce. Cela l'avait sans doute secouée. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait James. Après tout, Teresa était comme leur mère, et une telle annonce bouleversait forcément une maman…

Sentant le regard concerné de son frère sur elle, elle avait détourné les yeux.

— Ça va ? avait-il hésité à lui demander.

— Ça va.

Lisbon avait forcé un sourire, suffisant pour que son frère la laisse tranquille.

Lisbon avait erré dans les rues enneigées de New York, songeuse. Frigorifiée, elle s'était finalement arrêtée dans un bar. Accoudée au comptoir, elle savourait son énième verre de Tequila, son péché mignon. Enfin, le sien et celui de Bosco. Bosco… Ses yeux s'étaient tout à coup gorgés de larmes. Il lui manquait terriblement. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des désaccords, des disputes, surtout depuis qu'il avait rejoint le CBI et avait du collaborer avec l'irritable Jane, mais elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'appréciait très sincèrement. Il avait été son mentor, son modèle et bien plus encore… Sa disparition, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits… Ça avait été dur. Ça l'était encore. Ça l'était tous les jours en réalité. Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. _La vie est injuste_. C'est ce qu'elle en concluait. Sinon, pourquoi lui infligeait-on tout ça ? N'avait-elle pas déjà eu son cota de malheurs ? _Oh que si…_ Encore pouvait-elle s'estimer heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait à présent. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle était forte, et avait vaincu les difficultés la tête haute. Elle avait fait de ses frères des hommes biens. Même Tommy, depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, semblait enfin suivre le bon chemin. Il allait faire sa vie, épouser la femme qu'il aimait, fonder une famille. Et elle ? Mis à part son travail, elle n'avait rien… Comme pour chasser cette pensée désespérante, elle s'était enfilé son verre d'une traite.

— Une Tequila pour mademoiselle s'il vous plaît !

Un homme venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La quarantaine, brun, les yeux d'un marron profond, il la dévisageait en souriant, tandis que le barman déposait le verre demandé devant Teresa.

— Merci.

Elle aurait pu le repousser, l'envoyer balader. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? L'alcool ? Le désespoir ? Un peu les deux sûrement. Si seulement elle avait su dire non. Si seulement…

Le lendemain matin, réveillée par les timides rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre, elle avait ouvert les yeux, et aussitôt froncé les sourcils, en proie à un atroce mal de tête. _Mon Dieu, combien de Tequila ai-je bu ?_ Cela avait été sa première pensée. Puis elle avait percuté. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, elle revoyait sa soirée défiler. L'annonce de Tommy, le bar, la Tequila, l'inconnu… _Oh mon Dieu l'inconnu !_ C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était nue dans une chambre qui n'était pas celle de son frère. _Oh non…_ Paniquée, le cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure, elle avait légèrement tourné la tête sur le côté pour découvrir comme elle le craignait le dit inconnu rencontré au bar quelques heures plus tôt… Complètement paralysée en réalisant la situation, elle avait fermé les yeux et soupiré. Quelques instants de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. L'inconnu lui avait offert un verre de Tequila, puis deux, puis trois. Ils avaient commencé à discuter, de tout, de rien. Puis il s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassée. Dans le cou d'abord, puis sur les lèvres. _J'étais bourrée_, s'était-elle dit pour se rassurer. Cela était-il vraiment rassurant ? Pas vraiment… _Oh purée de purée…_ Désormais, il fallait s'extirper de cette situation. Mais comment avait-elle fini dans le lit de ce type ? Elle n'était quand même pas si désespérée que ça, si ? Ok, son plus jeune frère allait se marier alors qu'elle, l'aînée, la quarantaine approchant à grands pas, était toujours seule et sans enfant. _Enfant ?_ Cette pensée l'avait heurtée de plein fouet. Avaient-ils… _Oh pitié, faites qu'on y ait pensé._ Elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver la réponse à sa question. En vain. L'alcool dilué dans son sang sélectionnait ses souvenirs, contre son gré, faisant du coup remonter à la surface le souvenir des baisers brûlants de l'homme le long de son cou, puis sur tout son corps dénudé, ses mots susurrés à l'oreille, ses gémissements de plaisir et les siens aussi, les sensations de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mains délicates la caressant. Ça avait été tellement agréable… _Stop !_ C'était n'importe quoi. Elle venait de faire n'importe quoi. Et si… _Oh non…_ Elle ne pouvait pas. _Il… Je…_ Sa respiration s'était coupée. Elle ne prenait pas, plus, la pilule, ça lui servait tellement peu… Tout à coup, elle avait senti le matelas s'enfoncer sous elle, la ramenant à la réalité. L'homme s'était tourné vers elle, et elle sentait désormais son souffle rauque, chargé d'alcool, contre son épaule. Une larme qu'elle ne contenait plus avait alors roulé le long de sa joue. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Bosco, ses frères, le CBI, ses parents, sa mère. Elle avait machinalement porté sa main à la croix qu'elle portait en permanence autour du cou. Le pendentif de sa mère. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la foi, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de prier, en espérant que Dieu accepte de l'épargner, une petite fois dans sa vie…

* * *

**Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! Si si, je vous assure ! :D**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter à toutes et tous un très bon réveillon et une très bonne année ! Je vous donne endez-vous ****probablement ****en 2011 ! ;)**

**LAurore**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Désolée pour les délais. Pour infos, la suite ne sera pas là avant quelques temps...**

* * *

La vibration de son téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit la sortit de son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit alors les yeux doucement, apprivoisant la lumière qu'émettaient les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil. Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant l'heure. 12:16. Elle avait dû s'endormir, épuisée. Son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer attira de nouveau son attention. Elle s'en empara et réalisa qu'on avait essayé de la joindre à plusieurs reprises dans le courant de la matinée. Elle appuya sur quelques touches et un sourire illumina son visage, un peu rougi par les larmes qui avait dû couler inconsciemment pendant qu'elle ressassait cette fameuse nuit… Jane était l'auteur de tous ces appels en absence. Il lui avait même laissé quelques messages, du style « Je m'ennuie » ou « Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ? ». Lisbon sourit de plus belle. _Ah celui-là alors !_ A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle… Soudain, le sourire de Lisbon s'effaça et des gargouillis résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. La réalité reprenait le dessus. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre encore plat et le massa doucement, espérant apaiser un peu les maux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était tant qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Alors, elle reprit son téléphone portable d'une main mal assurée et composa un numéro. Des rendez-vous s'imposaient…

Lisbon était au volant de sa voiture, de retour chez elle après un rendez-vous chez son gynécologue. Elle était partie stressée, angoissée comme jamais, et elle en revenait soulagée d'un poids. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle cogitait, effrayée, redoutant ce qui était pourtant devenu la réalité. Les quelques jours qui avait suivis cette fameuse (ou maudite) soirée, elle avait tenté de rationaliser. Elle avait eu des relations sexuelles non protégées d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle tomberait enceinte. Elle avait près de 40 ans après tout ! Elle était beaucoup moins fertile qu'une jeunette de 20 ans. Disons qu'il y avait moins de chance (ou de risque) qu'elle finisse enceinte. Alors, elle avait choisi d'oublier cette histoire, en espérant tout de même au plus profond d'elle qu'elle passerait entre les mailles du filet. Seulement, quelques jours après, elle constatait un retard de règles. _Encore un. Rien de bien dramatique_, s'était-elle dit pour se rassurer. Elle faisait un métier stressant, ce qui rendait ses cycles irréguliers. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais il y avait cette possibilité, cette éventualité qu'elle ne voulait pas envisager, qu'elle _refusait _d'envisager. Elle avait attendu encore un peu, puis au bout de deux semaines de retard, elle s'était finalement décidée à acheter un test de grossesse. Juste pour être sûre. Et là, le choc, la confirmation, la peur, le doute, la colère, le regret… Un petit + était apparu sur le petit bâtonnet. Un petit + duquel elle ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux grands ouverts, incrédules. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle. Et pourtant… Pour être fixée, elle avait contacté son médecin, qui lui avait prescrit une prise de sang. Les résultats étaient tombés la veille. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Elle était bel et bien enceinte. De huit semaines même, lui avait précisé son gynécologue pendant le rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous qui l'avait rassurée sur certains points. Le spécialiste avait été à son écoute. Elle avait parlé de sa situation, de son ressenti. Son gynécologue lui avait alors exposé les différentes solutions qui se proposaient à elle, et auxquelles elle avait avoué déjà avoir pensé. Y compris l'avortement. Ils en avaient parlé librement avec le spécialiste, sans tabou, et ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait le sentiment d'être comprise et surtout pas jugée. Sans doute voyait-il beaucoup de femmes dans le même cas qu'elle… Le gynécologue avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse bien, qu'elle ne se précipite pas. Il fallait qu'elle pose les pours et les contres. Un avortement, comme une adoption, n'était pas sans conséquences. Cet enfant n'était peut-être pas désiré, mais il était là et puis il fallait considérer son âge. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait d'autres enfants après celui-ci…

Lisbon soupira en repensant à son entretien. Elle n'était enceinte que de huit semaines, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle si elle choisissait l'avortement… _Mon dieu_, pensa-t-elle, _comment je peux penser à une chose pareille… Je traque les meurtriers et je songe moi-même à en devenir un…_ Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en venir à faire ça. _Prendre la vie à cet enfant._ _Comment… Comment pouvait-on faire ça ?_ réalisa-t-elle. Sa main quitta inconsciemment le levier de vitesse et effleura son ventre. Huit semaines. Huit semaines qu'elle portait cet enfant en elle, qu'il grandissait. Elle ne pouvait pas le "supprimer" comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée. Une larme qu'elle n'avait pas sentie glisser sur sa joue s'écrasa alors sur son avant-bras, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se reconcentra sur la route. Elle arrivait justement devant son appartement. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils en reconnaissant la DS bleu métallisé de Jane garée juste devant chez elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

A peine avait-elle coupé le moteur de sa voiture que Jane ouvrait déjà sa portière. Il avait le regard concerné, sincèrement inquiet.

— Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages ? s'insurgea-t-il.

— Quels messages ? demanda Lisbon en descendant de sa voiture. De quoi tu me parles ?

Elle claqua la portière, un brin agacée de le trouver là alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher et tout oublier.

— Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages Lisbon. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

— Ah oui, les messages, se souvient-elle.

Jane lui lança un regard empli de reproches. Non mais elle se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Se rendait-elle compte au moins à quel point il s'était inquiété en n'ayant plus de ses nouvelles ? Lisbon ne semblait le constater que maintenant…

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, la tête basse, évitant à dessein ses yeux bleus. Je… j'avais besoin d'être tranquille.

— Tu aurais pu juste me le dire, lui reprocha Jane, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient ensemble l'appartement de Lisbon.

— Désolée, murmura de nouveau Lisbon.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte. Elle entreprit de chercher ses clés dans son sac, tandis que Jane l'observait. Elle avait l'air absente, un peu triste.

— Et sinon, ça va ? demanda-t-il alors, l'air de rien.

Il ne savait pas trop comment amener la conversation sans qu'elle se braque. Il la connaissait. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle tout court. Si elle avait fait une exception en se confiant à lui sur sa grossesse, il était certain qu'elle le regrettait maintenant.

Lisbon releva la tête de son sac et tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle le voyait venir, avec ses gros sabots. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler… Pas maintenant, et pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'aller lui parler de ça ? Franchement… Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout redevienne comme avant… Malheureusement, c'était difficilement possible…

— Ça va, répondit-elle, tout en sortant les clés de son sac.

Elle les inséra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Le silence qui les enveloppait tout à coup la surprenait. Elle croisait les doigts pour que Jane n'insiste pas davantage, mais elle s'attendait quand même à une remarque. Au lieu de ça, rien, pas un mot. Même plus étrange, alors qu'elle entrait dans sa maison, Jane restait planté sur le seuil de la porte. Il semblait hésitant à rentrer, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité.

— Tu veux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, étonnée de lui poser cette question, quand il avait plutôt l'habitude de rentrer chez les gens sans leur demander leur avis.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mentalist.

— Avec plaisir Lisbon.

Lisbon sourit à son tour, amusée par la réaction de Jane. Est-ce que c'était elle ou il était mal à l'aise ? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée. Mal à l'aise ? Jane ? Pas possible. Il devait certainement avoir une idée en tête ou manigancer un coup fourré… Du Jane tout craché quoi. Lisbon referma la porte derrière eux.

— Je te fais un thé ? proposa-t-elle.

— Yep.

Lisbon tira de l'eau du robinet dans une casserole et la mit à chauffer. Elle ouvrit ses placards et en ressortit une tasse et une boîte de sachets de thé qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon.

— Tu ne prends rien ? demanda Jane.

— Non.

Un seul mot, qui voulait dire pas la peine de s'étendre. Jane avait bien compris le message, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche, et choisit de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en lançant un sujet de conversion qu'elle préférait de loin à sa grossesse :

— Du nouveau au bureau ?

— Ohfff…

Ce fut la réponse de Jane, tandis qu'il suivait Lisbon vers le canapé. Lisbon le regarda, à la fois amusée et intriguée par sa réponse. Elle allait lui demander de développer quand il la devança :

— Une nouvelle enquête, des plus ennuyantes, soupira-t-il.

— Ennuyante ? répéta Lisbon.

— Sans toi oui, répondit Jane, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. _Quel séducteur !_ _Séducteur ? Baratineur plutôt_, opta Lisbon.

— Plus sérieusement, ça fait bizarre de voir ton bureau vide, continua-t-il. Et puis, t'es une bonne chef d'équipe. Cho aussi, rajouta-t-il comme pour se rattraper. Il est très bon, mais… c'est pas pareil.

— Je ne me suis absentée qu'une seule journée et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? se moqua Lisbon.

— J'ai pas dit ça.

— Non, à peine, sourit-elle, malicieusement

— Meh… C'est peut-être ce que tu aimerais entendre par contre !

Lisbon secoua la tête. Elle entendit alors l'eau frémir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle coupa le gaz et versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse de Jane.

— Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir prendre ? insista Jane.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Sûre et certaine.

Elle ramena la casserole dans la cuisine tandis que Jane s'exclama :

— Tu devrais essayer d'avaler quelque chose quand même. Faut que tu fasses attention…

— C'est très gentil de ta concerne Jane, répliqua-t-elle en revenant s'assoir sur le canapé, mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

— Ok, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

— Je monte pas sur mes grands chevaux.

— Non, à peine, répondit-il, faisant écho à ses propres mots.

Lisbon et Jane se défièrent du regard. Puis Jane baisse finalement les yeux. Il égoutta son sachet de thé tout en déclarant :

— Tu peux me parler tu sais ?

Lisbon détourna les yeux et soupira. S'il cherchait à l'énerver, il allait réussir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira-t-elle, lassée de se battre.

— Je sais pas. Ce que tu ressens, dit-il finalement. Ce que tu as l'intention de faire aussi.

Lisbon se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, et ferma les yeux.

— C'est pas mon truc Jane.

— De quoi ? Parler ou…

— Les deux.

Lisbon rouvrit les yeux. Jane resta silencieux.

— Si tu es venu pour me parler de ça, tu peux repartir.

— Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais, rectifia-t-il.

— C'est très gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me surveiller.

— Je ne te surveille pas.

— J'ai envie d'être tranquille, tu comprends ça ?

— Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais si tu as besoin de…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

_Je serais toujours là pour toi._ Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelques fois. Elle était contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il était là pour l'écouter si besoin, mais elle n'en avait juste pas envie. Du moins pas maintenant.

— Je peux quand même terminer ma tasse ou… ? demanda Jane, pour la taquiner.

Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il vit apparaître un timide sourire sur le joli visage de sa patronne. Et qu'est-ce qu'il appréciait de la voir sourire ainsi ! Elle n'en était que plus belle.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite please ?^^ Ou pas lol je comprendrais vu les délais... Sur ce, bye ! A bientôt j'espère !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Excusez-moi encore pour les délais... **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui me font extrêment plaisir ! **

**J'en profite également pour remercier les reviewers(euses) du OS _Your Life Is Precious_ ! Merci mille fois !**

**Bon, allez, bonne lecture !** **(en espérant que ça vous plait toujours autant...) Et sorry pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre... :s  
**

* * *

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'entrouvrirent sur Lisbon. Pâlotte, la mine fatiguée, la jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et posa enfin le pied hors de l'ascenseur. Lentement, elle avança vers son bureau, sa sacoche à bout de bras. Les couloirs du CBI étaient encore déserts. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il n'était même pas sept heures. Certes il était tôt. Elle était épuisée mais elle en avait eu tellement assez de passer la nuit à cogiter sur son sort, qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre le CBI. Au moins là bas elle y penserait moins.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez depuis quelques heures désormais. Installée à son bureau, Lisbon était occupée à taper ses rapports en retard quand elle vit apparaitre Jane. Un sourire sincère plaqué sur les lèvres, il déposa une tasse de café près de ses dossiers. Lisbon leva les yeux et s'apprêtait à protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— C'est du déca, la coupa-t-il. Je t'aurais bien proposé du thé mais c'est déconseillé aussi…

Lisbon esquissa un sourire. Lui et le thé alors…

— Merci, répondit-elle en saisissant la tasse.

Jane sourit en retour et s'assit en face d'elle. Il l'observa tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage, et vit de suite la grimace qui tordit son visage. Lisbon repoussa aussitôt la tasse.

— Encore des nausées ? devina-t-il.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. A quoi bon répondre… Il le savait déjà.

— C'est sûr, les premiers mois sont pas les plus agréables, mais ça ira mieux d'ici quelques semaines, déclara Jane, se voulant rassurant.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils, surprise que Jane en connaisse autant sur le sujet. Soudain, elle réalisa. Evidemment, il avait connu une grossesse auparavant…

Lisbon baissa la tête, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Sa condition devait sans doute rappeler des souvenirs à Jane… Et dire qu'elle hésitait à garder cet enfant alors qu'elle savait que Jane donnerait tout pour avoir sa fille auprès de lui… Comment pouvait-elle ?

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit. Elle avait du pain sur la planche, et elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à se laisser distraire. Elle replongea alors dans ses dossiers et se remit à pianoter sur son clavier. Jane l'observa quelques instants, avant de se lever. Inutile de croire qu'il se levait pour partir. Au contraire, Jane s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Lisbon lui adressa un bref coup d'œil et soupira. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre et le chasser alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne quitterait pas son bureau…

Le silence envahit le bureau. Seul le claquement des touches du clavier sous les doigts de Lisbon résonnait. Jane était étendu sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond, l'air songeur. Au bout d'un moment, le consultant tourna le visage vers Lisbon et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Agacée, Lisbon finit par lever les yeux de son écran.

— Quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

Jane ne répondit pas mais la contemplait de façon tellement sérieuse que cela l'inquiéta.

— Tu seras une très bonne maman Lisbon, déclara-t-il alors.

Lisbon resta coi. Jane continuait de la dévisager toujours aussi intensément, tandis que l'émotion était perceptible chez la jeune femme. Des coups frappés à la porte du bureau les sortirent de leur transe. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Cho.

— Désolé d'interrompre Boss, mais on a une nouvelle enquête.

— Euh… très bien, j'arrive, répondit Lisbon, encore troublée.

Cho ne s'éternisa pas dans le bureau et regagna l'espace de travail prévenir ses collègues. Lisbon se retourna vers Jane et lui lança un regard qui voulait tout simplement dire _Pourquoi ?_ N'avait-elle pas assez de ses doutes sans qu'il la perturbe avec une phrase comme ça ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vous êtes toujours là ?**

**J'espère à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


End file.
